HOO: TNG Ch.1
Chapter 1 ~Zoe Jackson's POV~ "Zoe! Breakfast's ready!" Mom called from below. I adjusted the last turns of my shoelaces and did a quick a look at myself in the mirror before jogging down toward the kitchen. As usual, Mom was cooking while Dad hover close behind. Mom was scolding Dad for almost burning the bacon and calling him their usual personal nicknames for each other. "Seaweed Brain." Mom said sternly. "Why don't you sit down? Look, Zoe's already here and she might beat you to food." "'Morning, Mom! Dad!" I greeted. "Good morning, dear." Mom greeted. "'Morning, my sweet dolphin!" Dad greeted. I kissed him on the cheek and we settled down on the dining table. "What's up with the Mom's morning reprimand?" I asked. "Oh! Your dad just almost burned the bacon." Mom explained as she placed a plate of brown bacons. "Good thing, I was able to save them before they turn into charcoal." Dad raised his hands in a surrendering position. "Hey! I'm just trying to make breakfast for my two girls." "Which definitely spells disaster." Mom said as she placed a plate of blue pancakes in front of Dad. Why blue? Dad said it was Grandma Sally' kind of a joke. I took a bacon and ate it a piece. "Mmmm. It's not that bad." "Hear that? At least, I'm improving, Wise Girl." "Oh, shut it, Seaweed Brain." Mom said as she settled down. Watching Mom and Dad bicker over small, even ridiculous things was kinda endearing. Not that I know much about things concerning love. That would be Aunt Piper's area. Oh? I should introduce myself. I am Zoe Jackson. My parents named me after one of their friends who died heroically many years ago. I'm sixteen years old and a legacy of Poseidon and Athena. My dad's father and my mom's mother. Both are gods but hated each other's guts. How did my parents ended up together despite their godly parents' rivalry? It's a long story. Maybe another time, okay? "Where's Luke?" I asked, noticing my older brother's lack of presence. "He went ahead." Dad said. "Chiron IMd, requesting his help for something in camp. He will be back later this afternoon to finish up some college work before going back again to camp." "Ethan?" "At school. He's not allowed to go to camp without finishing his exams first." Mom said. "Isn't that a bit strict, Mom?" "Yeah. Zoe's right, Wise Girl." Dad said. "You shouldn't paste the book to Ethan's face." Mom sighed. "Percy, I did the same to you, remember? And what's with the horrible figure of speech?" "Don't judge me. It's the first thing that came in my mind." "Ignore your father. Are you going to meet up with Bianca?" Mom asked. "Yep." I nodded. "Uncle Nico's here in New Rome and he's going to shadow travel us to camp." "That's good." Mom nodded. "Say hello for me to Will." "And Chiron." Dad piped in. "I haven't seen the centaur for years now. Maybe we should visit. What do you think, Annabeth?" "That would nice." Mom agreed. "I wonder how much Camp Half-Blood has changed since our last visit?" "No doubt a lot has changed." I chuckled. "I mean, you haven't seen it for twenty-five years now." "Maybe we should arrange a reunion." Mom suggested thoughtfully. "I'm sure Chiron will approve of it." "Good idea, Wise Girl!" Dad beamed. "Don't forget to invite Leo and the Stolls." "And turn the reunion into an all-out war with water balloons and pie?" Mom shook her head. "You boys never learn." "Please?" Dad pleaded. His sea green eyes looked like of a cute baby seal (according to Aunt Piper and I won't disagree). "Pretty please?" Mom crossed her arms. "For once Percy, that won't easily work on me and second, please act more mature. Your daughter's here, for your information." "Nah." I waved my hand dismissively. "I think that side of Dad is kinda cute." "Zoe." She looked at me with one of her famous Athena glares. "Oh, look at the time!" I said, glancing at my nonexistent watch. "I gotta go! Bye! See ya later!" I grabbed my backpack, kissed them on the cheeks, and hurriedly went out. "Take care, Zoe!" Dad waved. "Tell your brother to come by later!" Mom said. "I will!" I closed the door as Mom turned to Dad for a good ol' scolding. New Rome was almost the same as the time of the previous Great Prophecy, except for additional structures such as the honorary statues of the legendary modern heroes (which include my mom, dad, and some of my uncles and aunts), a central statue symbolizing the unity of the Greeks and Romans, etc. and Greek demigods of all ages visiting and training with the legionnaires. Of course, it wasn't just New Rome that has changed. At a distance, you can see newly built temples flocking Temple Hill in various colors and shapes. The barracks were upgraded to accommodate visitors from Camp Half-Blood especially during joint activities. The most awaited among all joint activities will probably be the Olympics. Nope, it isn't just pure sports just like how mortals do these days but we have extra competitions that involve weapons, blood, and near-death experiences. Of course, the gods are present during the competitions. Why would they let go of the chance to brag about their descendants' wins and embarrass those who lose for like, eternity? Oh, don't forget about taking pictures and videos and posting them online. Greeting some familiar faces along the way, I stood by the Unitas, the central statue depicting the unity of the Greeks and Romans. The Unitas or Unityis made of a replica of Argo II surrounded by two interconnected rings, one made of Imperial Gold and the other, Celestial Bronze. Each has inscriptions written based on their own language. Latin and Greek. Roman, discipline and organization. Greek, versatility and endurance. On the base of the statue, the history of how the two different camps became united was carved on plaques on all its four sides. It was something to be proud of especially if your parents are part of it. "Zoe!" I turned at the direction of the voice. A girl, a year younger than me, walked up to me. Behind her was a man a few years younger than my parents. "Hi, Bianca." I greeted. "Hello, Uncle Nico." He was as pale and thin as I remembered. He's a contrast to Aunt Hazel, despite both being children of the god of the Underworld. His dark hair was disheveled and a bit long for today's usual standards. His outfit consists mainly of black and an old aviator jacket. Despite the Underworld vibe, his paper thin smile made him look angelic, befitting his surname, Di Angelo. "Hello, Zoe. How are you?" "Fine as a legacy can be." I answered cheerfully. "Percy and Annabeth?" I heard about Uncle's past thing with Dad. Of course, I won't comment or else, I might wake up in a middle of the night with skeletons smiling around my bed. "They're fine." I said. "Oh, there's Dad! Uhh...he's running toward the tunnel. Maybe he's already late for work." He waved his hand dismissively. "It's alright." He said. "I will visit them some other time." "Nico's excited to go back to Camp Half-Blood." Bianca said. She leaned and whispered. "You know, to see his specialsomeone." "Bianca." He said sternly. Bianca withdrew and crossed her arms. "Sorry, Mom." She teased. "Children these days." Uncle muttered. Bianca was adopted by Uncle Nico and Will when she was six years old. Her parents died after a small horde of monsters attacked their home. Of course, it was covered up as an accident. Since then, she lived in an orphanage until the day Uncle Nico accidentally discovered that she was in fact, a legacy. Her father was a son of Apollo and she inherited his godly blood. She was turned over to Camp Half-Blood until the two decided to adopt her as their daughter. They asked for Apollo's approval who gave it as quick as the speed of light. I could only guessed he's trying to return any favor he owed Will for mortal business decades ago. "Well? What are we waiting for? The camp won't be waiting for us forever." Bianca said. "And also, I got a bone to pick from Milo and Ranz." "A prank again?" "Uh-huh. Those two never learn even if they get a special treatment from my bow." "Those two will never learn since they got the Stolls as their babysitters back then." "Ugh! So annoying." Uncle Nico moved toward the shadow being casted by the statue. "Let's go." We walked toward him and held hands. Slowly, the surroundings rippled and turned dark. My stomach lurched as we shadows enveloped us. Voices whispered in my ears. Each trying to pull me toward nothingness. I gripped Bianca's hand tighter. I shadow travelled many times now but I never get to be used to the murmuring voices in the dark. It's not that I'm scared or what. It's just that the voices were rather disturbing. Soon, the darkness parted and light broke overhead. I found myself standing atop Half-Blood Hill. Below, the green landscape was dotted with colorful buildings, fields ripe of strawberries, and campers of purple and orange. I took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of strawberries, fresh earth, and smoke all mixed into one. I know only one place who carries this kind of nostalgic scent. Camp Half-Blood. "We're here!" Bianca chirped. "Now where's those twin targets of mine?" Nico placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now Bianca, just take it easy or-" "Got it!" She grabbed my hand. "We'll go ahead, Mom!" Nico sighed. "For gods-know-how-many-times, don't call me Mom." Bianca smirked. "No can do." Then, pulled me down the Hill. "For a fifteen year old, you're quite cunning." I commented as we ran. "Are you sure you're really a descendant of Apollo? I'm sure you're more of the Hermes side than the Apollo side." She rolled her mahogany brown eyes. "Sure. Apollo's my godly ancestor but my personality is a Hermes. The world's messed up, alright. Like, how you got two rival gods as grandparents." I didn't argue. After all, she got a point. We slowed down into a jog as we neared the Big House where our favorite immortal centaur was playing pinochle with our (least) favorite godly director. "Ah, if it isn't Zoe and Bianca. Welcome back, my children." "Hello, Chiron." I smiled. "Hey, Chiron. You looked younger today." Bianca said as she popped a grape into her mouth from the fruit basket. "Watch it, Blanche." Mr. D glowered. "I personally picked those grapes from my vineyard in Italy. Those are not for lowly demigods like you." "You have a vineyard in Italy? That's the first time I heard of that." "If you have that much grapes from Italy, why not make wine?" Bianca asked. "Zeus will be like what, very far away from your secret hideout. He won't easily find out. You don't have to live your ban for eternity." "Tempting." Mr. D said. "But I rather turn insolent children into dolphins than messing up with Zeus." "Now, Mr. D," Chiron chided. "You know that either will end good." Mr. D grunted. "Whatever." "Chiron, where is Luke?" I asked. "Inside." He gestured. "I asked him to help with something the Hermes cabin found in the woods during last night's Capture the Flag." "Interesting." Bianca nodded. "Is it some kind of killer automaton? Or legendary weapon? I could make use of one to sheesh kebab Milo and Ranz." "We are not sure yet." Chiron said. "And the Valdez twins are not around. They just left for a trip to Africa." Bianca just shrugged. "Oh well. I will just get back to them when they return." I noticed Mr. D scowled as Bianca ate another grape. "Is Jace around?" I asked. "You mean, your boyfriend?" Bianca teased. "He's not my boyfriend!" She raised an eyebrow as if saying, Oh really? A playful grin spread on her lips. "Oh! Don't even think about it." I warned. She raised her hands. "What? I'm not thinking of anything." But the grin remained on her face. "Know what. I will go and check on Will. You go and look at your brother." She didn't add, but I'm pretty sure she's about to say, And your boyfriend. Bianca's annoying that way. "See you in lunch." She bound down the steps and toward the archery area where her other adoptive father was helping in teaching archery. I shook my head. "Guess I will go now." I said. "See you later, Chiron." Chiron leaned his head a bit. "And Mr. D." I added. "Get going, Zee Johanson." Mr. D said without looking at me. "Before I turn you into a mad dolphin." I crossed my arms. "It's Zoe Jackson, Mr. Deez." He scowled, but before he could do anything I was already inside the Big House.